ProChux
ProChux are a unique nunchaku designed by Lee Barden and manufactured by his company group Precision Strikes. The original design was from Master Roy Williams. Design The ProChux are made out hard-wood (sometimes exotic hard-woods). The sticks are non-tapered octagonal shaped and have a thin diameter. The sticks are connected by four cords. The length of the cord between the sticks is very short, about one inch. The cords are connected to the sticks by a pin, not knotted like many corded nunchaku. A main selling point of the ProChux is the "balance point." According to Lee Barden, the ProChux are manufactured such that the nunchaku can be balanced around the pin in the stick, allowing for superior control. Black and Blue maintains that the ProChux were the early inspirations of speed chucks, lightweight nunchaku with short links and thin diameters which are used on the American weapons competition circuit. Creator ProChux are a refinement of the "RoyChux" design created by Roy Williams, Lee Barden's mentor. The current design of ProChux was created by Lee Barden. Previously, they were manufactured by Black and Blue Productions, a partnership containing Barden and Wally Faulkner. Currently, they are manufactured by Precision Strikes, a group consisting of Barden, Jack Hodges, and Tim Rockliffe. In both cases, the companies, based in Jacksonville, Florida, manufactured the ProChux by hand. Precision Strikes offers ProChux manufactured from a variety of exotic woods. Reviews teno-d's Review I took KVG up on his 10% discount offer and finally got around to grabbing a pair to try out after much discussion on them around here. I'm generally pretty open minded about everything, so I said why not. Granted this review will be mediocre at best because I'm still relatively new to freestyle chucking, so take it as you will. (im going to just start listing things as they come to mind so sorry if this post seems a tad discombobulated!) Numerous time Master Lee and KVG have commented on the unprecedented amount of control you have when swinging these chucks, and after owning a pair for a couple of weeks now I have to concur. They go where you want them to. Now some of you might think "well that's obvious look how short the cord is" and that's true, but it's still flexible enough for free movement. When I first picked them up I had a bit of trouble with the handrolls, and I still do from time to time. It's like every time i pick them up I have to "warm up" with them before I can go a few minutes without dropping them. I have to be more mindful of my hand placement when doing the rolls (especially horizontals). This , im sure is mostly due to the fact that I'm just used to a longer cord. That being said though, for some reason I find doing the rolls easier with these guys then a 3 link pair of speed chucks like go shikata or something lol. Go figure The aerials are almost always super smooth. They always turn out nice. They are pretty light, but they feel heavier then say my rattan chucks, which places them at a pretty good weight. They are crafted very well and the cords seem very nice. Ive dropped them on a hard surface numerous times with nothing to show for it. To me it always feels like there is a constant tension in the string - so take that as you will. I haven't tried any glow with these yet, but because of the predictable way they move I could see how some of the really awesome patterns Master Lee gets out of his vids come about. I know some concern has been noted on passes and the length of the cord. I havent had any trouble completing any passes I can currently do. Finger rolls are fun because the sticks are thin lol. Sometimes when spinning , the "spin" feels a little forced, but this is something I find I feel when using any corded chucks. I can just feel it a little more with these since the cord is shorter. This may just be one of my quirks though, since I'm generally prefer chain chucks. I can say I really wouldn't mind another pair of these to practice doubles with. In the future when I start practicing more with doubles I might use these exclusively. Overall they are about what I expected and were one of my more pleasant nunchaku purchases, and believe me I've been left with several very sour impressions from several different pairs of chucks. That being said I cant see myself moving over to these guys 100%, as I still love my other chucks and couldn't bear the though of breaking it off with them permanently....but I will cheat on them. What can i say lol. When I go out to practice weapons, I usually spend some time with singles on multiple pairs of my chucks, starting to incorporate some double, then I spend a little time with other weapons. I will definitely be working these into my rotation. rctrue's Review I just got a set of Lee Bardens Prochuxs, and I have to say they are amazing. They take a little getting used to because of the weight difference, and the cord length, but the control is unmatched. Striking with Prochux is unbelievable, they are fast and durable, and you can go full force on every swing without worrying about kickback. Using the last 2inchs of the chuks you can deliver at least several strikes a second. They are the first chuks Ive had to tear an Everlast "never tear" bag. Ive been able to adjust pretty well for freestyle also. Keep in mind Ive been using chained chuks with 7 links for over 15 years so its quite the transition. Over all I give them 10 out of 10 stars and a definite A+ rating. Everyone needs to atleast try a pair out, I know everybody will enjoy them. I highly recommend them. Sale ProChux are available from Lee Barden's website, Precision Strikes. The original 'RoyChux' are available from Roy Williams at RhythmArts. External Links * Precision Strikes - Home of Lee Barden's ProChux * RhythmArts Category:Nunchaku Profiles